Surprises
by Bruquita
Summary: My first fanfic- a one-shot of Hannah and Neville's engagement, from Hannah's point of view.


Life had been incredibly busy for Hannah lately. She had bought the Leaky Cauldron from Tom with her inheritance, which He had left in quite a state. It took months to make it hospitable. She was proud of herself, though- it was homey and cheerful now. After things were pretty much good to go, Neville suggested they take a much needed holiday to the South Devon Coast. Hannah had no objections- she needed to get away as well.

Neville had told her that He had some surprises planned for their last day there. Hannah loved surprises, so she was really looking forward to it, despite it being the end of their amazing holiday.

After they had breakfast, Hannah asked "So are you going to tell me what the first surprise is?"

" Not until we get there" He grinned

"Then let's go. The suspense is killing me!" she said

He took her hand and apparated them to the Eden Project, which turned out to be spectacular. It's the largest collection of conservatories in the world- a collection of bio domes nestled in the green English landscape. As they walked up to the main entrance, Hannah exclaimed "Wow….this looks incredible! I can't wait to see all these plants!"

Neville suddenly had a very relieved expression on his face "Good…I was afraid you may find this boring" he said, slightly stumbling over his words. What on earth was going on with Neville? He hadn't stumbled over his words like that or blushed when it was only them since they started dating fifth year.

"How could anything be boring for me when you're around?" was her response.

"So…you like it? I want this day to be perfect" he said, blushing.

She looked at him quizzically, trying to analyze the expression on his face. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't detect was He was up to. She decided then that it was probably best to stop trying to figure it out, relax, and just go with the flow. Today was about surprises, so she would let herself be surprised.

"It's perfect," she smiled, hoping that would reassure Him

It seemed like that did help a little, because his breathing slowed a bit. "Garden first?" he asked.

"Sounds good" she said as He took her hand. He noted that his palms were a bit sweaty. He must be even more nervous than He was letting on. She hoped He would relax soon. They tended to feed off of each other, and Hannah was starting to get a bit nervous herself.

The walk through the outdoor area was incredible,though. The fragrances of all the flowers melded into the air to create one intoxicating smell. Hannah would never forget it. The colors of the flowers were spectacular as well. Her favorite was the Madeira Geranium, which had more shades of pink and purple contained in one small flower than seemed physically possible. She made a mental note to see if she could find some somewhere for the Leaky Cauldron.

They went to the Rainforest Biome next. Hannah could practically drink the air as they walked in because they keep the humidity so high, but it was filled with all kinds of interesting plants. Hannah could see Neville's face immediately light up when they walked in.

"What should we see first, Nev?" she asked brightly.

"I've heard the jackfruit is really interesting. I'm dying to see one" he said excitedly

"Alright, the jackfruit it is" she said.

It was really interesting, at least when Neville explained "It's the largest fruit in the world that comes from a tree. They can weigh up to 40kg!" he said "I've never seen one in person, though. But the juice can be used in a lot of potions"

"Really? I didn't know that. That's so cool!" she said. Neville's knowledge of what seemed to be every plant in the world never ceased to amaze her. She was also glad that being in the presence of interesting plants seemed to be helping with the nerves.

"I'm glad you think so" he said. Then, he looked at his watch. Were they on some sort of schedule? That was odd. "Well, we have time for another Biome. How about the Mediterranean biome? They have these gorgeous daisies that..well, they remind me of you actually "

She laughed "Alright. This I have to see". Hannah was swooning on the inside. Neville said the most adorable things sometimes.

As they walked to the Biome, she grinned "So I take it I'm not getting any hints on the second surprise?"

He did the zipping-my-lips gesture and shook his head "No way am I spoiling the second surprise" Hannah was getting excited now. It must be pretty amazing if he was going through all that trouble to keep her in the dark.

The Mediterranean biome was Hannah's favorite of the day. Walking into biome was like stepping into a kitchen. The smell of fresh herbs, lemon, and flowers permeated the air. It was heaven. Or maybe that was because she was with Neville. Either way, she was really enjoying herself. It was just what she needed after the past few stressful months.

"Well, it's almost time for the second surprise" Neville said nervously "I really hoped you liked this…"

She grinned, hugging him tightly "Of course I did. In fact, I loved it. It was perfect. You're amazing and sweet and I love you"

He blushed and gave her a kiss "I love you too, Hannah. I really do".

She noted that Neville seemed to be growing more anxious as the second surprise grew closer. His breathing was becoming a bit more erratic and she noticed his eyes showed obvious signs of being really nervous.

" Relax," she laughed " I'm sure I'll love the second surprise just as much as I loved the first"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Obviously Hannah had not been able to reassure him this time. "Right. Should we go then?" he asked, offering her his hand for the apparation.

She took his hand and said " Lets. I'm dying to see what you have planned next"

They apparated back to the beach near the cottage they had rented for the holiday. The sun was just setting, and she realized that's why Neville had been looking at his watch. He must have wanted them to arrive at sunset.

They walked hand in hand along the beach, taking in the scenery together. The sunset was vibrant that night- mostly purple and beach was incredibly relaxing with the rhythmic crashing of the waves on the shore and the smell of salt water. Neither was saying much. She chuckled to herself as she remembered their walk to Galdrags on their first date where they were both too nervous to say anything.

He led her to a canopy which he had already set up for them. He'd used some sort of enchantment on the top of the canopy to create twinkling lights, and he had stocked it with food and wine. It was all very romantic.

"Nev!" she gasped " Wow..this is incredible!" She wrapped her arms around Him and kissed him.

He flashed her that grin that still made Hannah swoon. "You like it?" He asked

She nodded, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for doing this"

"It was nothing, really. So…should we eat?" he said, his voice a little tense.

"How about after you tell me why you're acting so nervous?" she smiled.

"Oi! I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it" He said

She had to laugh at that. Subtlety was not Neville's strong point. He'd been obviously nervous all day! But She loved that about him- she could always tell what he was feeling. "Nope. On with it" she said teasingly.

"Well…there's something I've been meaning to ask you." he conceded.

"Anything", she said- still confused as to why He was so nervous.

Then it all happened really quickly. He dropped down to one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket.

Her jaw dropped as she realized what has happening. _Merlin's beard! _, she thought.

"Will you marry me?" he finally managed to say. So that's why He had been acting so nervous all day. Hannah didn't have to think twice about her answer.

"Of course I will!"

"Really?" he said, looking relieved and happy.

She nodded "You didn't honestly think I would say no did you? I can't wait to be married to you!"

"I can't wait either" he started, and then he paused for a second "Oh…the ring! I almost forgot." he said, slipping the ring on her finger.

The sun finally finished setting on Hannah's day of surprises. It would be a day she'd never forget as long as she lived.


End file.
